120 degrees
by fact-tastic
Summary: After the Melanie kiss. What really happened, or should've. pft what. Oneshot.


_You guys, I actually did a thing. This is big.!_

**Disclaimer: radda radda radda nah**

* * *

"Your roommate is cute." Melanie smirked as she wiped off the makeup on her face.

You were on full panic mode, pacing around the room. Filled with rage, you turn to your sister. "You weren't supposed to kiss her on the lips, Melanie! What the chizz?!"

"Oh relax, Sam. She doesn't know anything." Melanie kept rubbing the makeup off her face but her smirked still remained intact.

"That's not- _I_ know!" You raised your arms in anger and quickly let them fall from exhaustion. Deep frown marked on your face. "And you knew how I feel about her.." You added in almost a whisper.

"Come on, Sam. You should've told her something like; the only way to cure the stupid disease is by kissing you or something." Melanie said while not paying attention. She soon noticed the awkward silence that took over the room and grew suspicious. She looked up at the mirror and stared at your expression with a straight face. "Oh. This is worse than he-who-must-not-be-mentioned. Isn't it?" Her hands dropped as she turned to face you.

You nodded. "It's real. Also real scary." You lightly joked.

"I won't do it again, Sam." You could tell Melanie was being honest. It was a bit of a twin thing. "Plus, you know how girls aren't my cup of tea." A smirk quickly plagued her face again and she turned around and proceeded to address her hair.

A quick sigh of relief escaped your throat and you started to turn around to go meet up with Cat again. You told yourself to get back into character. To suck it up and to play it off as nothing. Your hand reached the knob and you felt Melanie's hand reach for your shoulder.

"Maybe you should kiss her next time, and stop letting me kiss the people you like first." Melanie said with a smile.

"Idiot." You whispered under your breath as your expression started to copy hers.

You left the room and entered another with a concerned Cat sitting on a couch.

"You got the stuff?" You asked Cat.

She nodded. "A fish and a horn!" She yelled nervously.

You pretended to be as concerned as her and to be somewhat helpful by preparing her some sort of "potion" that would cure her imaginary infection. You did it very well, if you may say so yourself. You successfully managed to get Cat to drink some disgusting sock juice, slap her face with smelly fish and blow a ridiculous horn. Repeatedly too. You sneaked in Melanie's introduction and danced to a silly song about your revenge prank on Cat. It went smoothly, not that you had any doubts that it wouldn't, Cat was gullible that way.  
Shortly after, the twin's mom came by to pick them up and you somehow managed to trick her into giving Melanie a ride to the airport. She wasn't lying when she said she was in the middle of exams. Not like you really cared or anything, but you didn't want to be held responsible for her getting a failing grade or anything. Like that would ever happen to her.

You were now left alone with Cat in the living room. Both of you tired and sweaty from the dancing, you threw yourselves onto the couch. You closed your eyes, mainly because you haven't felt more tired in ages. After a few seconds you could feel her eyes on you and your stomach turned. Too nervous you turn around and look, you decided to play it safe and look out of the corner of your eye. She was twirling the ends of her hair and biting down on her lip, staring at you.

"What?" You tried to sound confident and nonchalant, but that went and failed miserably.

"Um. So the kiss.." She averted her eyes, pretending like it wasn't a big deal. Your palms grew sweaty.

"Oh yeah. That wasn't me." You said carefully as you eyed her expression, waiting for something to happen. Something to pop, crack, _anything_.

"Oh." She kept fidgeting with her hair, avoiding your eyes. Hiding her disappointment.

"What?" Your hands were aching, itchy, sweaty, uncomfortable. You currently wish you were born without hands. They called your bluff. Sam Puckett, you've grown weak.

Cat's eyes finally reached yours before she started to squirm closer to you. She was staring again. Her eyes were trying to say something you could barely hear. A whisper that kept getting lower and lower as her breath kept getting closer and closer. Now, for someone who barely has any fears, you were absolutely terrified at the idea of her noticing your crazy breathing pattern. You held your breath.

You've never kissed Cat before, not on her lips anyway. You've cuddled and kissed small parts of her, like her hands or her cheek, but never her lips. You tried to control them, your urges. They made you seem needy, clingy, all the things you couldn't admit that you were. Though she knew about them, hell, she had them too. You often tried to keep it quiet. Even if every hug you pretended not to like left traces of your lingering touch, of every millisecond you went over the limit as you hugged her back. Those were your tells, and she knew about every single one of them.

You were kissing her now, or more like she was kissing you. Yet your needy, aching hands wasted no time to desperately roam on her back, trailing up to her velvet hair. You pull away from each other to catch your breath, but all of the sudden you feel cold and she's so warm. So you kiss her again and again. Maybe you were sick after all. A fever of a hundred and twenty degrees that only Cat Valentine could cure.

* * *

**A/N: I'VE BEEN MEANING TO UPDATE/POST THINGS. You guys have no idea how many Puckentine and Cade oneshots I actually have unfinished.**

**This week's episode though. I fucking died. Dan is doing evil things. Though there are rumors that the one who actually kissed Cat is Sam, but I don't know, I don't know. Let's just say it was Melanie for now and then we can continue believing with every cell in our bodies that it was actually Sam c':**

**Sorry about my thing.**


End file.
